


Outsider POV Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [63]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in June 2018 and updated with additional recs in September 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 4





	Outsider POV Recs

**Added June 2018**

**Title:** Consumer Affairs  
**Why:** Bucky reviews IKEA beds' sturdiness based on a Supersoldier Fuckability Index, and someone desperately tries to make it her job to respond to that  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734251>

**Title:** Dream of Caramel: or, A Recipe for Disaster  
**Why:** It's good to see an outside POV fic that's from the POV of someone who is fond of Bucky! And Clint POV is often a lot of fun, like in this fic. One of the many, many things I like about this fic is that even though it's very much a story about Steve and Bucky, failboats in love, getting together, it's also a story about Clint and his friends.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407638>

**Fic Name:** Ears Everywhere  
**Why:** What if you were the SHIELD agent who had to listen to the bugs in Steve’s apartment in DC. The sequel is just as good!  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840308>

**Title:** Geriatric Road Trip, 2015  
**Why:** Bucky and his siblings re-unite post-TWS through the eyes of Becca's grandson. I cried happy tears.  
**Link:**<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1718999>

 **Fic Name** : Gravity  
**Why:** A heartbreaking fic from Mrs Barnes’ POV. I cry every time I read it  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292374>

**Fic Name:** The Hound of Brooklyn  
**Why:** Combines my love of short fics, beautiful writing, the supernatural, and outsider POV  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891030>

**Fic Name:** In Death's palm  
**Why:** The ultimate POV character; Death itself  
**AO3 Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883802>

**Title:** Kelly, the well-meaning and very confused barista  
**Why:** It's funny and sweet and a classic of the trope. NOTE: this one's an implied poly Steve/Bucky/Sam/Natasha  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361948/>

**Fic:** The Man on the Bridge  
**Why:** It's a 107k fic about Steve and Bucky…told from Tony's POV. The plot is epic and you are able to feel the strength of Steve and Bucky's love for each other. Btw, this is the 3rd fic in the series and, iirc, the only one that's outsider POV. You don't need to read the previous fics to enjoy this one.  
**Link:** [https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434274](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434274?view_full_work=true)

 **Title:** A Mother Always Knows  
**Why:** From Bucky's mom Winifred's POV, a really well written fic that deals with her not too positive thoughts on Bucky's and Steve's relationship.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898815/>

**Title:** sam deserves better than these assholes  
**Why:** This author has one of my favourite Sam voices! Sam lives with Steve and Bucky, who are delightful weirdos about everything in life. It's delightful and makes me smile. My favourite part is probably the Bingo Night one. Bucky LOVES Bingo.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/137124>

**Name:** Somebody Get That Kid A Sandwich  
**Why:** First in my ALL TIME FAVORITE series. Sam POV for the tail end of the hunt for Bucky post TWS. It’s quirky and adorable and on point and leads in to a great series that is 75% fluffy smut 20% snark and 5% clever world building  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511788>

**Name:** Surveillance (series)  
**Why:** events of WS from the POV of the SHIELD worker assigned to listen to Steve's bugged apartment. I haven't read this in ages but I LOVED it.  
**Link:**<https://archiveofourown.org/series/400945>

 **Title:** take this to your grave  
**Why:** Five times they weren't as secretive as they thought. A great fic that takes 5 different peoples POV on Steve and Bucky's relationship.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990239>

**Name:** That Kind Of Day  
**Why I liked it:** I mean, I like outsider POV to start with, and this was a very relatable one. What really made it stick with me, though, was the slow reveal of how this person was connected to the main story. By the end I was going “a-ha!” I'd also add: in CACW there's a lot of talk about the body count from avengers stuff, and you see the major disasters, but I really love reading about the minor fuckery that people experience in the background of all these superhero shenanigans. Because for everyone who dies, there are probably thousands who are stuck in traffic jams, late to work, can't use their cellphones, run out of toilet paper and the store's run out because everyone's inexplicably panic buying like it's a hurricane…  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552562>

**Title:** tin soldiers  
**Why:** Fun fic in which in-universe fandom and academia react to the events of _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ and beyond.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758087/>

**Title:** Wanna Thank Your Country for a Butt Like That  
**Why:** Bucky tries to get Steve’s ass declared a national historic landmark, and it becomes someone's job to respond to his official application  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369123/chapters/16931482>

**Title (series)** Workplace Hazards  
**Why:** 3/4 fics in the series are outsider POV and they're HILARIOUS. Come for the Steve/Bucky banter and guilt cleaning, stay for Peter's recurring fear of being murdered and ringtone preoccupations  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/314306>

**Title:** You Just Had To Make It Weird  
**Why:** This fic was written pre-Civil War, but predicted the Civil War Sam & Bucky dynamic, and has a hilarious Sam POV on a mission in rural Kansas, with plenty of snark. And pie.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956227>

**Added September 2019**  
  
**Title:** Captain America Has a Fella (series)  
**Why:** one of the USO dancers befriends Steve and learns his secret. He begins visiting her after he’s defrosted.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484412>

**Title:** The Department of Special Collections  
**Why:** an archivist finds personal letters and sketches in Phillips’s unopened footlocker  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796932>

**Title:** the five unmistakable marks  
**Why** : the psychiatrist who talks to Bucky after Azzano knows a fellow queer when he sees one.  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535687>

**Title** : in cayenne and honey, in vinegar and lime  
**Why** : post-CW, M’Baku wants to know more about the white man living by the lake. Casual M’Baku/Bucky hookup on the way to Stucky endgame  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826525>

**Title** : Make It Til You Fake It  
**Why:** Hysterically funny Peter and Sam POVs on Steve and Bucky fake dating… or are they? Dun Dun Dun. I have no idea what sorcery Aggro used to predict Tom Holland's Peter Parker so perfectly in the Workplace Hazards series (which was recced in the previous round), but it's only gotten better with the addition of Ned Leeds.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760791>

**Title:** The Sergeant and the Captain  
**Why:** Post-TWS fic with the best Thor characterization.  
**Link** : <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502533/>

**Title:** They're Creepy And They're Kooky, Mysterious And Spooky series  
**Why:** cryptid uncle AU.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278176>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
